Always John Always
by Edna Mayor
Summary: What if John and Marlena have been together since day 1? What if she never met Roman? What if Stefano never existed? Would their love be a strong as it is?
1. Background Information

Chapter 1: Background Information

Marlena has just moved to Salem with her infant daughter Carrie. Marlena moved to Salem because of a new and better job that had been offered to her at the hospital. This new job gave her new office which allowed her to be able to have Carrie with her all day. Living in Colorado had become too hard after her husband John disappeared 3 months earlier, but somehow she knew that he was alive somewhere out there. When the job in Salem had come to her attention somehow she knew she had to take it.


	2. Java Cafe

Chapter 2: Java Café

I was sitting in the only coffee shop in town, when this amazingly beautiful woman came in. She was holding this adorable little girl in her arms. I was instantly drawn to her for I reason I would soon find out. I just had to go over there and introduce myself.

"Hi, my name's…"

"Oh my God! John! You are alive!"

This totally confused me, who was this woman and how did she know my name?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"John, it's me Marlena, your wife. We have been married for 3 years and this is our daughter Carrie. She was born the day they told me you disappeared. How can you not remember me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure I have been looking and praying for you for the last 3 months."

Then she wrapped me in the biggest hug. Before I knew it she was giving me the sweetest, most sensual kiss. And that's when it happened; all my memories came flooding back. We were together once again. I think we might have been more in love than ever.


	3. Together at Home Again

Chapter 3: Together at Home Again

We have just given Carrie her bath and put her to bed. Now it is time for me and Doc to spend time alone together. She is in the bathroom getting one of our showers ready.

I stepped into the shower behind her and grabbed a bar of soap, rubbed it between my hands and then with the soap still in one hand I massaged her entire body, then I turned her around and we kissed more passionately then we ever had before.

I turned the water off and scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bed. Where I gently laid her in the middle and began to make love to her like I never had before.

After several hours of making love we finally fell asleep in each other's arms. It feels so good to be home in the arms of the one woman I love most in the world, my Doc.


	4. Our Family

Chapter 4: Our Family

Our little Carrie is now a happy and healthy 2 year old. She loves spending time with her momma, but lately she has been spending more and more time with me and I love spending time with my little girl.

"John, I have to talk to you, My Love."

"What's wrong Doc?"

"How would you feel about adding to our little family?"

"I would love that."

"Good because I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"Let's go tell Carrie and then we'll tell Steve and Kayla."

"Ok"

"Carrie?"

"Yes, Momma, yes, Daddy?"

"How would you like to be a big sister?"

"I would like that"

"Good because Momma is going to have a baby."

"Yay"

"Yeah, that's what we say."


	5. Steve and Kayla

Chapter 5: Steve and Kayla

"Steve, we need to tell John and Marlena about the baby."

"I know Sweetness; they are on their way over now with Carrie. We will tell them then."

"Ok Baby"

"Hey Steve Hey Kayla"

"Hey John Hey Marlena Hey Carrie"

"I'm gonna be a big sister, Auntie Kayla."

"Oh you are?"

"Yeah, Momma and Daddy just told me."

"Well guess what you are going to have a little cousin too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, there are a lot of new additions to the family this year, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Kayla."

As it turned out not only did Doc and I have big news, but so did our best friends Steve and Kayla.


	6. New Additions

Chapter 6: New Additions

Steve and Kayla had a baby girl. They named her Stephanie Kay.

Doc and I had twins a boy and girl. We named our son Eric and we named the girl Samantha Jean (Sami), (after Doc's sister). So, now Carrie has a little brother and a little sister.

Doc and I fall even more in love every day. We just can't get enough of each other. Our children just make our love grow stronger by the day.

We have been so blessed. We wouldn't change anything in our lives for anything in the world.


	7. Here We Go Again

Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

Sami and Eric are now 16 years old. Doc and I still can't keep our hands off each other.

Doc just came in and told me some surprising news; we are going to have another baby. We will have 4 kids in all, so this is a lot to take in. But I can see how happy this is making her and anything that makes her happy makes me happy.

9 months after hear the news my beautiful Doc blessed me with another little boy. We named him Brady.

2 years later…

Doc has once again informed me that we are having another baby. This time we are having another little girl, whom we have decided to name Isabella. We are going to call her Belle for short.


	8. Where We Are Today

Chapter 8: Where We Are Today

Steve and Kayla's daughter married a young man named Wade and they had a little girl. Steve and Kayla also had a little boy named Joe. And not very long ago they had another little girl named Colleen.

Carrie married a man named Austin and they live in Israel.

Sami married a man named Rafe and together they had 5 children; Will, twins Johnny and Allie, and another set twins Sydney and Grace.

Eric is married and has 2 little girls.

Brady is married and they are expecting their 1st child this spring.

Belle married a man named Shawn and they have a little girl named Claire.

Not long ago Doc and I welcomed 3 more unexpected gifts; 2 girls and another boy.

So now we have 8 kids and soon-to-be 9 grandkids.


End file.
